Ben 10 - Hope For The Force (From Initiate To Padawan)
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Born an Imperial Zabrak, Ben has always been treated badly by his family. But when he is on death's door, he is found and rescued by Jedi Master Shaak Ti and brought into the Jedi Order. Will he help to bring peace to the Galaxy? Or will the horrors of the war bring him ever closer to the Dark Side?
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm sorry, everyone. I know I keep posting a lot of new stories, but this one seemed like a good idea when I thought it up. A new Ben 10 crossover with Star Wars. Now, this one takes place in the Gwen 10 timeline with a bit of a darker twist to it. I hope you guys enjoy the idea, because this won't be the same Ben you think it is. Also, this version of Ben Tennyson will be a bit OOC, hope you don't mind. But now, let's turn it over to the actual chapter.**_

 _ ***I still own neither Ben 10 or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

"You're stuck with me, Skyguy!" = Normal Speech

 _'There is no emotion, there is peace.' = Thoughts_

 _'There is no chaos, there is harmony.' = Force Ghost Talking_

 **"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge." = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Found!**_

* * *

Shaak Ti sighed as she walked the streets of the planet known as Earth. She had been assigned by the Jedi Council to search the planet for a strong Force Signature that they had discovered during a meditation session, but it was very slow going. Right now, she just wanted to go back to the hotel she was staying at and take a nice, long nap.

Especially with the giant load of Bantha Poodoo that she's had to put up with from a local galactic police force known as the Plumbers. Though, she doesn't quite understand why they named themselves after men and women who spend their days unclogging drains and fixing pipes. But they'd been harassing her since she docked on this planet with a small squad of Clones to assist her. They wanted her to give them information on what she is. They wanted her to divulge the secrets of the Jedi ways to them.

Ch'yeah! Like that was going to happen!

Shaak growled as she recalled a couple of tiny alien frogs known as Galvan, trying to scan her and talking about possibly dissecting her to learn more about her Togrutan physiology. Before they started arguing, that is. Which she used to give them the slip.

 _'Do those two act like that every day?! It's like those guys are running a Daycare! If I had to spend even FIVE MINUTES with those two, they'd have been fed to a Rancor before they even uttered their first syllable!'_ Shaak thought in annoyance before mentally adding _'Huh. Where did that come from?'_

And I'm pretty certain that the rest of the Plumbers feel the same way about those two dithering dunderheads.

But that's when she sensed it. The Force Signature… And it's getting weaker!

Rushing towards the source of the Force Signature, her training in the Jedi arts guiding her, and found herself coming towards an alleyway near a broken down restaurant that from what the sign said was once called 'Mister Smoothie'. Though, why anyone would make a restaurant like that is beyond her.

Personally, she prefers to dine at Dexter's Diner whenever she gets the chance. Dex is an old friend of Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and treats all of his customers with kindness and an easy-going friendly nature that just makes the big lug so likeable. And the food he prepares is fantastic!

But she's getting off track here.

The Togruta woman came to the entrance of the alley and followed the slowly fading Force Signature, hoping and praying to the Force that she was not too late. The thought of a child dying when she could have done something to protect them made her sick to her stomach, and she always did everything she could on her missions to help them.

As she walked deeper into the alley, she sensed the Force emanating weakly from within the confines of a cardboard box. She walked over and flipped it over, thinking it might be a small mammal or something like that.

What she saw would haunt her until the day she became one with the Force.

It was a small child. No older than eleven from the look of things. But the little one was so tiny, he looked younger than he really is. The little guy is an alien species known as a Zabrak, an Imperial Space member of his species, judging from the look of his tattoos. His skin is orange, a shade darker than that of a certain youngling that Shaak knows, making his black facial tattoos much more prominent. He had no hair, and all around his head were little blunt stubs that were a clear sign of his horns growing in. Although, he's covered in filth and looks like he's skin and bone due to not eating enough, if at all. But that isn't the part that made Shaak want to throw up.

No, it was the sight of the little guy's legs. They looked badly turn up and bent in places that they shouldn't be. It went from above the knees all the way to his feet. Thinking quickly, Shaak placed two fingers on the boy's neck to try and find a pulse. She sighed in slight relief as she found he still has a pulse, but it's very weak.

"What do I do? He needs medical help immediately, but I can't move him from this spot without stabilizing him first. Especially not with how he is now." Shaak said to herself.

Knowing what had to be done, Shaak took out her Comm-Link and called for the captain of her Clone Troopers.

"Captain Gree, I need you and your men to get to my location right away! Bring all of your medical equipment and get here as quickly as you can! I've found the Force Sensitive child we've been looking for!"

"Yes, General! At once!" responded the Clone Captain.

Ending the call, Shaak Ti began performing first aid to help at least make sure the child kept his legs. But with the shape they're in, that seems unlikely. Once that was done, Shaak took a seat next to the young child. She had no idea what a Zabrak was doing so far from his home planet like this, especially on a planet that seemed so anti-alien.

Perhaps he and his family are illegal immigrants trying to find a home away from the war? It's possible, I mean the war has already reached as far as the Outer Rim, so who knows what planets and what kinds of sentient life has been affected by it. And how.

"General! We're here and we got the med supplies…"

Captain Gree's words died in his throat as he saw the condition of the child. Especially his legs and how they were pretty much destroyed.

"Oh my god…! Doc, Splint! Hurry up and start healing the poor kid!" Gree ordered.

"Yes sir!" the two clones said, snapping out of their shock.

The two clones knelt down next to the child and began to run a few medical scans. Doc ran the scanner while Splint began to take care of all of the minor damage. As Doc looked over the medical scan results, he found himself disgusted by what he was seeing.

"General, the scans are showing me clear signs of child abuse and neglect. He's severely malnourished and underweight, he has a case of dehydration, multiple bruises and fractures that aren't healing properly, but the worst part of this is his legs. They've been broken beyond repair, and I don't think we can get him to the Jedi Healers in time to try and help save them. Our best bet is to bring him with us back to the hotel and try to get some food and water in him." Doc reported.

Shaak looked down at the little Zabrak boy, her eyes filling with sorrow. She knows that the Jedi Code says that there is no emotion, there is peace, but that didn't stop her from feeling sad for the little guy.

"I will carry him. Once we get back to the hotel, I will contact Luminara and have her come here with a team of healers and some Droid prosthetic legs. It's likely we will have to amputate his legs in order to at least save his life." Shaak said.

The clones nodded in agreement and started to pack up their equipment. The child's wounds had been dressed and he was stabilized, so Shaak picked him up in her arms, notting how light he was. This wasn't good. They need to get him to eat and regain his lost weight.

Although, with how he shows signs of neglect and abuse, it's likely he didn't weigh much to begin with.

Anyway, Shaak Ti and her Clone Troopers walked out of the alley and began to trek back to the hotel. They had to hurry if they wanted to save the youngling's life.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Ben's Character Customization (Created in SWTOR)**_

 _ **Species: Imperial Zabrak**_

 _ **Eventual Body Type: Type 2 (Lean Muscle)**_

 _ **Head: Type 4**_

 _ **Scars: Type 1**_

 _ **Complexion: Type 1**_

 _ **Eye Color: Type 6 (Silver)**_

 _ **Tattoos: Type 5**_

 _ **Horns and Hair: Type 13**_

 _ **Hair Color: None**_

 _ **Skin Color: Orange**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know last chapter was a little shorter than anyone would have liked, but this one will be longer than last chapter. I hope you all like it. I wasn't sure if this would come out right with how I wanted to write it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to leave a review when you're done reading. Reviews are the lifeblood of all stories on this site.**_

 _ ***I still don't own Ben 10 or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

 _ **A Visit From Healers And Introductions!**_

* * *

At the Jedi Temple on the planet coruscant, the Jedi Council was gathered to discuss what to do about this new Force Sensitive child that was recently discovered. They already know that he's well past the age at which younglings are brought into the order and begin their training, so why are they bothering to discuss this at all?

Many of the council members believe that they should just leave the child with his family on his home planet. But there were some who believed that they should bring the youngling to the temple for training in the Jedi arts, having a feeling from the Force itself that all is not okay with this child.

"Is it really right that we leave this child to possibly fall into the clutches of the Sith? Even if they are above our traditional age limit, it isn't right to deny a light in the Force the chance to be nourished into something great." argued Kit Fisto. "I mean, we did the same thing for Skywalker."

"Anakin Skywalker is a special case, Master Fisto, and you know this. We can not accept this new youngling into the order, just because of once instance where we strayed from tradition." Ki-Adi-Mundi fired back.

"Perhaps we should all just calm down and meditate on this matter. I feel as though all we're doing is arguing in circles. Do we allow the newly discovered youngling to join the order, or don't we? We will never reach an agreement if we are not calm and just keep arguing about this issue while we are split evenly down the middle." suggested Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Jedi Master Mace Windu sighed and shook his head. He'd thought that this would have been a unanimous decision among the members of the council, but apparently, he was wrong. And now, because of all this bickering, he's got nothing more than a migraine bigger than the deserts of Tatooine.

"Master Kenobi is right. All we're doing is repeating ourselves. Perhaps it would benefit if we took a small recess from this meeting and come back to the subject at a later time." Mace said.

He would have said more, but the central comm-link for the Council Chambers began beeping, signaling an incoming transmission. Pressing a button on the device, the council was actually quite relieved for the slight change in topic as a holo image of Shaak Ti appeared on the monitor.

"Master Shaak. Good to hear from you, it is." Yoda greeted. "News on the youngling, you have, I sense."

"Greetings, honored Council. Yes, I do have news about the child. The youngling is an Imperial Space member of the Zabrak species, no older than eleven. However, when we found him, he was in terrible condition." Shaak reported, worry clear in her eyes, even though her voice was level.

This actually disturbed many of the council members. Shaak Ti is known for being the most serene and level headed out of all the Jedi currently in the order, so for her to show even the SLIGHTEST bit of worry was cause for concern. Not because she might be falling to the Dark Side, but because this is something gravely important.

Knowing that the situation must be quite grave, Obi-Wan inquired as to what the problem was.

"What do you mean by 'terrible condition', Shaak? Is the youngling okay?" he asked.

Contrary to popular belief, Obi-Wan doesn't hate the Imperial Space Zabraks as a whole. Just because Darth Maul killed his old master, Qui-Gon Jinn, he knows that Maul was the one at fault. As the proverb goes, you don't burn the whole field because half the crops spoil.

Shaak took a shaky breath before explaining things to her fellow Jedi.

"Honored council, when I found the youngling, he was underneath a cardboard box in a filthy alleyway. He is badly malnourished, his legs are almost completely destroyed, and he suffers from signs of physical abuse. It is currently unknown as to whether or not he was emotionally abused and neglected, but the chances are high. I need some of the Jedi Order's best healers as well as a pair of Droid prosthetic legs to both heal his injuries, and possibly… amputate his legs."

Shaak looked as though she was going to break down crying, hating that someone could do such cruel things to an innocent child. She quickly wiped her tears away as much as she could and tried to compose herself.

"I apologize, masters, but I just can't stand the thought of a child being abused by anyone in such barbaric ways!" Shaak said apologetically.

"There is no need to apologize, Shaak. What you have described is disturbing, to say the least." Mace Windu, shockingly, said without a hint of stoicism.

He too despised child abuse and neglect and always had a hard time keeping his emotions in check when it came to that particular subject. If it weren't for the fact that he was more of a warrior than a healer, he'd go down and help her himself. But as it stands, it seems like Luminara is their best option to send.

And from the look on the Mirialan woman's face, it seems like she's thinking the same thing.

"Send you the healers and the prosthetics, we will. Abandon this youngling, we will not." Yoda said.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. We will be waiting and shall send you the coordinates to our location immediately." Shaak replied, grateful that the council had not turned their backs on the child.

The hologram fizzled out and the council began to discuss the details of how this mission would need to go. They'll also need to learn just how strong in the Force he really is. After all, if he's as powerful as they think he is, then it's imperative that he not fall into the hands of the Sith. Especially with the Clone Wars having only just begun.

"Master Luminara, go to Earth to help Shaak, you will. Heal the youngling, you will. Be ready to amputate, if you must, you will. Provided with prosthetic legs, you will be." Yoda instructed. "If possible, a midichlorian count, you shall determine."

"Yes, Master Yoda. I shall gather a small team of healers to aid me in my mission. I will not fail the youngling!" Luminara replied, saying that last part to herself.

As she left to gather a few healers and get the prosthetics, the council remained gathered to discuss their personal thoughts about the boy's condition.

"What kind of parents could possibly treat their child with such hate?" questioned Master Eeth Koth, a Republic Space Zabrak.

"I don't know, but it does make one question just what may have been going through their heads at the time." replied Oppo Ranthesis.

The Thispisiasian was certainly perplexed by why any family would subject their child to such horrors like that. And he never even THOUGHT about having hatchlings when he was in his prime. But Master Yoda didn't seem quite convinced about the abuse and neglect being caused by something so simple as hatred for the child.

"Hate? Perhaps… But fear. Make one turn against those they love, it can. Fearful of this child, the parents could have been. But know this for sure, I do not yet."

He picked up his walking stick and began to move for the door of the council chambers, feeling the need to meditate on this whole situation.

"Meditate on these new developments, this council must. Adjourned for now, this meeting is." Yoda said.

* * *

 _ ***Back On Earth…***_

* * *

Back at her hotel room, Shaak Ti was rubbing her temples in irritation as she tried to stave off the massive headache she was developing. She just had to deal with at least three teams of Plumber agents coming to her hotel to try and bring her in for study about her species, and each team seemed to be getting more forceful than the last.

The first team, one with a Revonnahgander trainee on it, was tolerable enough and didn't try to force her, but the most recent one with a bull-headed Tetramand on it made her nearly pull out her Lightsaber on them! It didn't help when they saw the Zabrak child lying asleep on her bed in the hotel room.

She swore to herself that if she had to deal with any more of these guys she was going to kill them in cold blood! Jedi Code be damned! A frantic knock on her door made Shaak growl as she got up from her chair, her anger starting to boil over.

"Oh, why can you idiots not just take a hint?!" Shaak asked herself as she made her way to the door.

Once there, she yanked open the door and started yelling like any member of her kind would. Her species is known for being easily angered, and while she may be the exception to that rule, even HER patience has a breaking point.

 **"ALRIGHT, RED SPOTS, I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU! I am not going to be put in a zoo for you to run test on, and you are NOT taking this child to be locked away like some common animal!"**

"Well then, it's a good thing that I'm here to help the youngling instead of lock him away." quipped a woman's voice.

Shaak was snapped out of her anger as she recognized who the voice belonged to. To her great happiness, it was Master Luminara Unduli standing at the door with two other members of the temple's Circle of Healers. Held in the hands of one of the healers, a Rodian male, were two prosthetic droid legs that looked to be quite different from the ones she was expecting.

Luminara and the other healer, a female Nautolan, both had various medical tools that could be used to help the poor child with his overall health. Shaak sighed and ushered the healers into the room.

"Master Luminara! I'm terribly sorry for blowing up at you like that, but I've been having a very difficult time with some rather persistent galactic policemen who really don't know when to butt out of a Jedi's business." Shaak apologized.

The Mirialan woman merely waved her off, showing no signs of irritation.

"It's no trouble at all, Shaak. We were having some similar issues from them as well." she said.

She set her medical supplies down on a nearby desk and walked over to the bed where she found the sleeping youngling. Seeing the poor state he was in made her heart go out to the little boy.

"Is this him?" Luminara asked.

At Shaak's nod, Luminara knelt down to get a better look at the child. She could clearly see his bones underneath his skin due to how little he must've been getting to eat and knew that bringing his weight back up to safe parameters was the first thing they'd need to do. But it was his legs that were going to be the biggest concern to her.

They looked destroyed! It was like something heavy crushed the bones within them and they didn't heal properly. That, or his parents never bothered to take him to a hospital for decent medical treatment.

Luminara placed a hand on the child's bony cheek and felt her heart hurt for the little Zabrak boy.

 _'He's so tiny…'_ she thought to herself. _'He looks no younger than eleven years old, and yet he's smaller than most nine year olds of his species. I'm certain that we can fix that with good food and exercise, but his legs… those are going to be the tricky part.'_

The Rodian male took out a medical scanner and began to run a few scans of the youngling and his legs. Hopefully, the damage was less severe than it really looked, but he wasn't about to get his hopes up.

He pressed a few buttons on the device once the scans were complete, and was appalled by the results of the scan.

"Well, I have some good news, bad news and horrible news about the child's condition. The good news is that his condition is easily treatable. We can get him back up to a normal weight and height through the use of nutrients and physical activities and heal most of the external and internal injuries right away. The bad news is that Shaak Ti was right about the child being abused and quite possibly neglected." he reported.

"What's the horrible news?" asked Splint.

The male healer sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated it when his patients had problems such as these and others, because it was so hard to break the bad news to them.

"The horrible news is that Shaak Ti was right about something else. I'm sorry, but… it looks like we really WILL need to amputate his legs. The scans have shown my that the bones in his legs from above the knees down are completely shattered with numerous bone fragments lodged in his muscles and tendons. It's a miracle that there isn't already infection in them! I'm afraid that surgery is completely out of the question, as with the severe damage done to his legs and the bones and tendons within them, he'd lose his ability to walk regardless!"

Everyone in the room, clone and Jedi alike, were shocked into a stunned silence. The only thing that kept the Jedi and their Clone Troopers from weeping for the Zabrak youngling was their intense training in their respective fields. But that didn't stop them from feeling bad for the little guy.

He has his whole life ahead of him and now he has to worry about getting around on robot legs? This was all almost too much for anyone in the room to tolerate.

A weak, sarcastic laugh from the youngling snapped them out of it, and they turned their attention to the little Imperial Space Zabrak.

"So, they actually did it, huh? Those people really took away my only means of carving my way towards a great future for myself." he said, laughing sarcastically. "They really were right. I'm nothing but a weak, pathetic freak and a failure!"

"What are you saying, little one?! Who's put these thoughts in your head?!" the female Nautolan healer asked incredulously.

The child opened his eyes, revealing them to be a stunning silver that really stood out among his bloodshot sclera. His eyes were no doubt bloodshot from dehydration, but they didn't shine with the usual happiness and innocence that most children his age have. No, these eyes were dull and dead looking, as though the youth had been drained from this child by the very people around him.

"It all started a year and a half ago on a cross-country roadtrip with my grandpa and cousin. It was turning out to be the worst summer ever, and only got worse after my cousin found a device called the Omnitrix that crashed near our campsite. With its power, she became a shapeshifting alien superhero, relishing in the fame that came with her job. When it was all over, I went to my room back at the place I once called home. I felt something… something that I can't explain." he began.

Shaak gasped as she immediately knew what it was he sensed.

"The living Force…!"

"Is that really what it's called…?" the boy asked. "I have since begun to think of it as a curse, because it did this to me. I was so excited by what I had been feeling that I just followed my gut and raised my hand toward a stack of my old trading cards. To my surprise and amusement, they began to float in the air… circling around me like electrons do with a Neutron. I ran down to the living room where my parents were and showed them what I was doing."

The little boy began to tear up, closing his eyes as he chuckled bitterly. To the Jedi around him, his sadness was like a beacon in the Force, showing just how much his young heart was aching and how much emotional damage he has suffered in his young life.

Emotional damage he should not have even begun to suffer! His voice cracked as he started to cry while continuing on with his life story.

"I looked right at my parents… 'Look, mom! Dad! I can make things fly!', I said to them. But instead of liking my powers, like they seemed to like Gwen's, they hated me for it. My mom screamed and started calling me a freak while my dad started beating me as hard as he could. Hard enough to break bones. In self defense, I threw the couch at them with the Force, sending them both into the wall and knocking them out. But not before my former father used a sledgehammer to smash my legs into pieces! I didn't want to suffer any more pain, so I crawled out of there as fast as I could and have been forced to live on the streets for all this time!"

The child clenched his fists as he recalled just what it was that had kept him alive during that full year and a half of living on the streets.

"My sadness… my hatred… they kept me alive as I tried to survive by doing certain odd jobs around the town. But it wasn't enough. And not many places will hire a legless street rat like myself for longer than at least a week. Maybe a month, if I was lucky. It's like Gwen always said… I'm just a stupid, unwanted, spike-headed freak of nature! That's all I am! Ben tennyson, the spike-headed, Force using FREAK!"

By this point, the youngling, Ben, started to break down crying. After a full year and a half, his pent up frustration and loneliness began to boil over as tears of anguish began to run down his face.

Shaak Ti could take it no more! Regardless of what the Jedi Code says about attachment, this child needs her help more than anyone in the galaxy at the moment! She knelt down, gathered the child in her arms and brought him into a motherly hug. The first he's gotten in so long.

Ben didn't care. He just hugged Shaak back with all he had and clung to her as he cried into her shoulder. Luminara and the other healers seemed to grow relieved. When they heard that Ben had been using sadness and hatred to keep himself alive, they knew that he had been using the power of the Dark Side to keep himself alive.

But now, that darkness was leaving him. It appears as though he's defeated his darkness and driven it out of him permanently. It looks as though now he's on the Light Side spectrum of the Force, and he's not falling to the Dark Side anytime soon, if at all.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well, it took awhile, but the new chapter of this story is finally out! I hope you guys like this one, because I now have a few questions that I need you to answer.**_

 _ **1.) What do you think of Ben's parents' reaction towards his abilities in the Force?**_

 _ **2.) Do you think Ben should use a single Lightsaber, two Lightsabers or a Saberstaff? Please include the color of the crystal you think Ben should have. (Please say if it's a stable or unstable crystal.)**_

 _ **3.)Who do you think I should pair Ben with later on?**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please don't forget to leave a review and answer my questions listed above. Farewell for now, and may the Force be with you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nice to see so many reviews for the previous chapter! Fifteen more since last time! That's, like… a lot. Let's get on with this new chapter, shall we?**_

 _ ***I still don't own Ben 10, or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

 _ **New Legs And Leaving Earth!**_

* * *

Shaak continued to hold Ben close as the child cried out all of his pent up sadness and frustration. She knows from experience with some of the younglings in the Temple Creche that sometimes a child keeps their emotions all backed up, and when they release them, it's best if they have a shoulder to cry on. She gently rubbed his back in a soothing manner like a mother truly should have. Something she really doubted that his former mother ever did for him.

It took about forty five minutes, but Ben finally cried himself to sleep and let go of the Togruta woman. She gently laid him back down on the bed and took a moment to wipe away the tears that had gathered in her own eyes. Shaak Ti just couldn't understand why anyone would abuse what must have been such a bright and joyful beacon of light within the Force like they did. He just seemed so broken to her now. So lost and without hope.

It just sickened her greatly.

She quickly turned to the Clone Troopers in the room.

"Gree, you and your men create a perimeter around the area. I don't want us to be disturbed during Ben's surgery to replace his legs." Shaak instructed.

"Yes, General!" saluted Gree.

Knowing their orders, Gree, Doc and Splint grabbed their weapons and walked out of the room to stand guard. Once they were gone, Shaak turned her attention to Luminara and the other healers. They got the message easily and went to sterilize themselves for the surgery. Something told them that this was going to be a long surgery that would probably push them to the limit.

Especially since Ben is so underweight and fragile at this moment.

"Master Xerak, we need you to prepare the anesthetic. I don't want him to feel any pain while he's asleep." Luminara ordered.

The Rodian Jedi Healer nodded and went over to the medical bag to get the supplies they'd need. Both for the amputation AND for grafting the prosthetic legs to what would soon be the stumps.

"Master Layla, you're with me. Get the bone saw and get ready to amputate. Run an X-Ray first so that we know where we'll need to cut. I don't want to risk cutting off more than we have to."

The Nautolan nodded and went to grab the appropriate tools. As much as she hates to admit it, she is highly experienced when it comes to these particular surgeries and has replaced many a Jedi and civilian's limbs with such prosthetics. She did the same thing for Anakin after he lost his arm to Dooku.

"And what about me? What should I do?" Shaak asked.

"You will need to keep Ben calm as he sleeps. The poor dear is under enough stress as it is, and this surgery is sure to be making him nervous, even as he sleeps." Luminara instructed.

Knowing what needed to be done, the Togruta woman quickly saluted and placed her hands on Ben's temples. Sending calming waves through the Force, she allowed the child to sleep without any problems such as bad dreams or anxiety. Master Xerak arrived moments later with a syringe filled with the necessary amount of anesthetic for the surgery. He quickly followed the process of finding the vein in the youngling's arm and cleaned it before injecting him with it.

This particular anesthetic was developed specifically for Zabraks, so it wouldn't cause any harmful or inconvenient side effects when the child woke up. This would not only keep him asleep during the procedure, but it would also numb the nerves in his body so he won't feel a thing.

Once he was sure the medicine was taking effect, he took a blood sample in order to figure out Ben's blood type. They had brought several packs of donated Zabrak blood to keep the kid from bleeding out. Luminara and Layla propped up Ben's left leg and after examining the X-ray, placed the bone saw where it needed to be. Layla sighed and shuddered at the thought of what was about to be done.

"I hate this part…" she mumbled.

"As do I, Layla, but look at it this way. It'll save his life. He'll be up and walking on his own before you know it." Luminara assured.

Her assurance seemed to do the trick, as Layla steeled her resolve and got ready. Once they were sure about what they were doing, the two Jedi Healers began to saw through the flesh and bone in the leg. Although, with how scrawny Ben is right now, there wasn't much flesh left to saw through before getting to the bone.

Although he was asleep and couldn't really feel anything, Ben grimaced in discomfort in his sleep. It seems as though he's feeling his own legs being sawed off on a subconscious level, which is generally unheard of for Jedi Healers. It honestly made them nervous, thinking about the great deal of pain he'd be in if he were to wake up during surgery. Luckily for them, Shaak Ti is on the case. She sent soothing waves of energy through the Force into Ben's mind to calm him down. And as she did this, she could see what he was dreaming about.

He was running through a grassy plain with a herd of Earth animals. Buffalo, she thinks they're called. Normally aggressive towards things and creatures not from their herd, these Buffalo weren't trying to harm him at all! If anything, they were playfully nudging him as they ran past and alongside the child. Ben laughed as he ran even faster than before, happy to just be a kid, even in his dreamscape.

It brought a smile to the Togruta woman's face as she continued to help her charge remain in the land of happy dreams. She did such a good job of this, in fact, that she didn't even register the time that went by.

"Alright, Shaak, we're finished now." Luminara spoke up.

Shaak released her hold on Ben and tapped a finger to his forehead, sending the necessary amount of Force energy into his mind to awaken him from his medicine induced sleep.

"Ben, it's time to wake up now." she called softly to help bring him around.

Ben opened his eyes, his silver orbs looking around the room and recognizing everyone and everything in it. He yawned as he fully woke up and propped himself up on his elbows, taking a moment to feel if anything was off. His eyes widened as he saw what was different.

"My… my legs…!" he gasped.

They truly were an odd looking set of them, I can tell you that much. From above the knee down, each leg looked similar to those of the one we know as General Grievous, but with several significant differences. In structural form, they looked like the legs of a Velociraptor or a Tyrannosaurus Rex. But instead of regular feet, there were four talons that looked sharp enough to pierce through almost anything, and also seemed like they could grip things. The legs themselves are jet black with red accents.

The armor on the legs looked much like a combination of Sith Warrior Armor and the same armor that Halo's Arbiter wears. This provided the frame, joints and circuitry of the legs with the necessary protection from the elements and from blaster fire. Ben gave his new 'talons' a few experimental flexes and was surprised that they responded to his every thought. It was almost the same as ordinary muscle movement.

"Yes, young one. We have restored them through the surgical process of Droid Prosthetic Grafting." Layla explained.

Ben ran his hands along the knee joints of his new legs, still flexing his talons experimentally. He couldn't fully believe it just yet. His ability to walk and run was back at long last…!

"I admit… this past year and a half has been… so hard, and my path so very dark. Darker than I ever dreamed it could be." Ben said.

He moved his new legs over the edge of the bed and placed his feet on the ground.

"And yet, you have driven away your darkness. You no longer walk a path of darkness, Ben. But a path of light." Luminara said.

She was quite surprised that a child who had been through so much was able to drive away such vast amounts of darkness from their mind and soul. But she guessed it had something to do with that brief show of motherly affection that Shaak Ti had shown to the child, comforting him when he needed it the most.

Ben attempted to stand up on his new legs, but ended up falling forward and landing on his hands and 'knees'. Xerak attempted to help him, but the child just held up a hand as a sign that showed he wanted to do this himself. He picked himself up from the ground and gripped the bed for a moment.

Pushing his upper body forward, Ben got his bearings as he stood there with surprise and excitement. He was standing… He was really standing again after all this time! He cautiously took a step. Then another. And another. And so on and so forth until, by the time he knew it, he was walking around the room like he'd been doing for most of his young life!

A huge smile broke out on Ben's face. Happiness radiated through his Force Signature like a beacon in the darkness, and the Jedi didn't need to use the Force to sense it.

"This is… This is totally awesome!" exclaimed Ben. "Masters! You've really given me my legs back! I can't thank you enough!"

Luminara was actually taken by surprise when Ben hugged her out of gratitude. But knowing that he's been through so much torment in his young life and couldn't walk for at least a year and a half, she could understand why he's doing this. Even though she can sense that he has trust issues. Figuring that it was better to just go along with it, the Mirialan woman returned the hug as the other masters looked on.

"There's so much I want to experience! So much I want to do!" Ben said excitedly.

"And you shall get the chance to do so very soon, young one." Luminara replied. "If you are willing, we will take you with us to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, where you shall receive the training you will need to truly understand the ways of the Force."

Ben's response was actually very much expected. With how his life must have truly been like, none of the masters really blamed him for his response.

"Anything to get as far away from this ball of dirt and water as possible! When do we leave?"

"We shall leave as soon as all of our medical equipment is packed up and the room has been sterilized. There are two Clone Troopers waiting outside for us. They will bring you to our ship where you can wait for us." Shaak replied.

At this information, Ben raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"You mean the guys wearing white armor and carrying guns?" he asked.

At Shaak's nod, Ben started for the outside of the room. He was clearly excited to be getting off of Earth, but for one reason or another, no one noticed a certain Galvan watching the whole event and listening in on what was going on.

"Oh no…! I gotta tell Grandpa!" exclaimed Greymatter.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, I've put up a poll for the type of Lightsaber Ben should built, but I'm still accepting ideas for his crystal color and whether or not the blades of his Lightsaber should be unstable or not. And before anyone says anything, yes, Ben's new legs are indeed based on the ones Maul had before he got his upgrades. See you guys next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well, I can honestly say that I'm very happy that everyone seems to be enjoying this story so far. And many of you have already cast your votes for what kind of Lightsaber Ben should have in this story. I'll show you the current results on the poll at the end of the chapter so you guys can make your final choices. You'll need to cast your votes as soon as possible, because you have until Ben passes The Gathering and harvests his Lightsaber Crystal to cast your votes. For now, though, enjoy the presentation.**_

 _ ***I still don't own Ben 10 or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

 _ **R3-S6!**_

* * *

"So, you guys were all cloned from a bounty hunter called Jango Fett?" Ben asked.

He and the clones called Doc and Splint were making their way to the Jedi shuttle to wait for the Jedi so they could get to Coruscant. And the lad was honestly more excited than he's been in a long time now. He hasn't felt this excited since Christmas morning when he was six.

Doc nodded at Ben's question while Splint began to explain things to the young Zabrak.

"That's right, kid. All of us clones were bred for the purpose of putting an end to the malevolent ambitions of the Separatist Parliament and their army of Battle Droids. They're lead by the Sith, but we don't really know who's the head honcho in this whole debacle. What we do know is that the current Sith we're fighting, Count Dooku, or Darth Tyrannus, is leading the charge in place of whoever really started this war." Splint explained.

"What are 'Sith'?" Ben asked.

"You know about the Jedi, right? The people who gave you new legs?" Doc asked, getting a nod in return from the child. "Think of them. Sith are a lot like Jedi, but they're darker and more sinister than any Jedi could ever hope to be."

"Yeah, but let's not talk about such depressing things, kid. How're the new legs doing for you?" Splint asked.

Ben grinned as he jogged a little bit ahead of the troopers, proving to be much faster than he was before, thanks to his now longer stride. It was taking all of the self-control that he could muster to not just break out into a run and just feel the wind rushing past his face.

"They work great, sir! It feels so good to walk and run again!" Ben replied.

The troopers smiled under their helmets, glad that the kid was adapting so well to his new droid legs. But it seemed a little odd that he was able to use them so easily like this not long after surgery. Even Anakin Skywalker admitted that he still felt some pain in his arm after the initial surgery when he first got his droid prosthetic after his fight with Dooku. They would have expected him to feel at least a little sore after such a procedure, but they just chalked it up to the Force healing him faster than normal.

As they continued their walk, they soon came across the ship that Shaak Ti and the clones had flown to get to Earth in the first place. Ben ran up to the ship, having never seen a more beautiful vessel in all his life. It was a marvelous piece of machinery, that's for certain. Way better than anything that those Plumbers could ever hope to build.

The ramp lowered when Doc pressed a button on his gauntlet, letting the young Zabrak walk up into the ship so he could see the interior for himself. He looked around in awe at the ship. It was even more impressive from the inside. But as he was walking around, he saw something in the corner of the room. Something covered in a dusty looking white tarp.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked.

The child and the clones made their way to the covered object cautiously. They didn't know if it could be some sort of bomb, but Doc thinks that he knows what it is. He removed the tarp from the object and was a little surprised by what it was.

It was an Astromech Droid much like R2-D2, only a little bit different. This Droid was actually the newest quality of R3 series Astromech Droid instead of the R2 series that most are familiar with. This one looked very similar to the classic R2 series, but this one is primarily black with a golden dome head and gold accents.

"What's this thing?" Ben asked, looking in awe at the machine.

"It's an Astromech Droid. Looks like a new model, too." Splint replied, lowering his weapon. "But what's it doing here?"

"I don't know, but I bet if we turn it on, we'll find out." Doc said.

He knelt down next to the Droid and removed his helmet, revealing that he has dark tan skin, brown eyes, a black goatee and a shaved head. It felt strange to the young Zabrak to see this Trooper without his helmet on. Anyway, Doc began examining the Droid, looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked.

"Looking for the activation switch on this Droid. All Astromechs have a switch that turns them on and off, but they can be a little tricky to find." Doc replied before finding the switch. "Ah. There it is."

He pressed the switch and the Droid hummed to life as its focusing lense lit up with life. Its head turned back and forth a few times as it looked at the two clones and the young Zabrak.

"Bweeee… Bee-Bee Bee-Bwoop." it said in beeps and whistles.

"Hey there, little guy." Doc greeted. "My name's Doc. What's yours?"

"Beep boop boop Wheeooo."

"R3-S6, hm? And what were you doing on this Jedi ship?" Doc asked.

Before the now designated R3-S6 could answer, Ben spoke up.

"All he did was beep and whistle. How did you get a name out of that?" asked Ben.

"It's simple, really. All clones and Jedi alike are taught at a young age how to understand the high pitched chirps and beeps that make up how Astromech Droids speak. Pretty common knowledge, really."

"Bip Bee-Beep Beep Woop!" R3-S6 added in his language.

Raising a non-existent eyebrow at this, Ben got this feeling to try something. He closed his eyes, raised his hand toward Doc, and concentrated. He could feel the Living Force flowing all around him, helping him with what he wanted to do. But to the clones, it didn't look like much was happening.

"What're you doing there, kid?" Splint asked.

"The Force is telling me that with its help, I can copy Doc's knowledge on Droid speak and download it into my own brain. This way, I can understand the beeps and chirps of R3-S6 and any other Astromech Droid I come across." Ben replied, his concentration not once wavering.

Satisfied with this answer, Splint and Doc kept quiet as the child continued to draw upon the Living Force for help. Although, something tells me that this is going to be a pretty slow process. So while Ben takes care of this and gets to know R3-S6 better, let's check in on Gwen and these Plumbers and find out just what's going on with them.

* * *

 _ ***With Gwen…***_

* * *

"You're sure that's what happened, Gwen?" asked Maxwell Tennyson.

Unlike her cousin, Ben, Gwendolyn Tennyson is a human with pale skin, green eyes and short reddish-orange hair. She wears a dual tone blue shirt with the symbol of a cat head on the front, a pair of pale blue capris, and white shoes. On her left wrist is a bulky light blue wrist watch looking device with a glowing pink faceplate that has an hourglass mark on it.

This device is known as the Omnitrix. Gwen found it one night when she went on a cross-country roadtrip with her grandpa and cousin, Ben. Using it, she can transform into many different aliens and used it to fight against evil. Evil such as the likes of Vilgax, Zombozo, and even a rogue Plumber agent.

But right now, she was reporting to her grandpa and the other Plumbers what she had discovered when spying on her 'wayward' cousin.

"It's true, Grandpa. I saw him leave with those Clone Troopers with my own eyes. It happened after they replaced his legs with those robot ones." Gwen reported.

"I TOLD YOU SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" exclaimed a short, portly Galvan named Driba. "I knew those accursed Jedi would eventually make their way to Earth in search of Force Sensitive children to bring into their order! But YOU GUYS didn't listen to me!"

"Did not!" argued a tall, lanky Galvan in overalls named Blukic.

"Did so!" Driba argued back.

"Did NOT!" Blukic pressed.

"DID SO! And I will NOT hear another word!" Driba stated in finality.

His fellow Galvan merely grumbled at how stubborn his friend could be. Then again, at this point, did he really expect anything less with their own regular arguments over the smallest of things?

"Well, we can't just let them take Ben offworld against his will like this!" Max exclaimed before asking Gwen "Where are the Jedi now?"

"Last I saw, they were packing up all of that surgical gear. They might be on their way to their ship as we speak." Gwen replied.

Max walked over to a weapon rack and began to equip himself with various guns, heavy cannons, grenades and energy swords. He turned back to his fellow Plumber agents and told them one thing.

"Gear up, everyone! We can't allow the Jedi to leave with Ben!"

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Current Poll Results…**_

 _ **Crossguard Lightsaber: 5 votes**_

 _ **Saberstaff: 4 votes**_

 _ **Light-Tonfa: 3 votes**_

 _ **Classic Lightsaber: 2 votes**_

 _ **Curved Hilt: 1 vote**_

* * *

 _ **Wow, people must really not like Dooku's style of Lightsaber. I mean, come on, it may not be the most impressive style of Lightsaber, but you gotta admit that it does yield results. His countless battles against enemies like Anakin and Obi-Wan and even against the likes of General Grievous have shown just how effective the curved hilt can be.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here it is, loyal readers, the next chapter of Ben 10 - Hope For The Force. Just like last time, the Plumbers are going to try and meddle in the affairs of the Jedi Order. However, it's not going to be easy for them. For mere advanced weapons and armor are nothing when compared to the power of the Force. Also, I've added another choice to the poll when someone suggested this in the reviews. So here's the results so far.**_

* * *

 _ **Crossguard: 6 votes**_

 _ **Saberstaff: 6 votes**_

 _ **Light Tonfa: 5 votes**_

 _ **Standard Hilt: 5 votes**_

 _ **Curved Hilt: 3 votes**_

 _ **Chosen by the Darksaber: NEW CHOICE!**_

* * *

 _ ***QUICK A/N: When R3-S6 speaks in chapters like this, I'm going to try and make him sound like how T7-01 does in Star Wars The Old Republic. If anyone can help me with that, please say so in the reviews.***_

 _ ***I still don't own Ben 10 or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

 _ **Light Training With A Lightsaber!**_

* * *

It didn't take long for the Jedi and the remaining Clone Troopers to return to their ships after packing everything up, and the Jedi actually found themselves quite impressed. Young Ben managed to transfer the knowledge of understanding Astromech Droid speak from Doc to himself using the Force on his first try! The two were currently engaged in light conversation as they waited for the two ships to dock on the even bigger Republic Cruiser that was waiting in orbit.

"So, what can you do?" Ben asked the little Droid.

"Primary functions = ship maintenance, console override, limited combat, recording conversations and many more. Have many tools and gadgets built-in to help accomplish many of these tasks." R3-S6 replied.

"Cool. Who knows, maybe if I'm allowed to become a Jedi, you and I will be partners, Goldie." Ben said.

As he got up to watch how the Clones and Jedi pilot the ship they're on, R3-S6 looked on at the young Zabrak. He's never been referred to by such a name before. Not by his manufacturer, not by the industry that shipped him to the Jedi, not the Jedi themselves, not anyone. It was so foreign to him, but in a good way.

"...Goldie?" he whirred in confusion.

"Gotta call you something besides your designated number, right? What do you think?" Ben asked.

The little Astromech Droid seemed to think it over for a moment, as if contemplating whether the nickname was a good one or not. It didn't take long to come to a decision as he made a happy chirping sound and spun his head all the way around.

"Goldie! Nickname = new identification!" he exclaimed.

The newly designated Goldie followed Ben as he made his way up to the cockpit where Shaak Ti and Clone Commander Gree were seated. Both were excited to be seeing a ship from the Republican fleet up close and personal. The Clones have told him about those giant war ships and he was eager to see them up close.

As Ben took a seat in the gunner chair of the ship, Shaak Ti looked at the excited child with a smile. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but there's just something about Ben that makes him such a likeable little fellow.

"Hello, Ben. How are your new legs working? No discomfort or soreness, I hope?" Shaak asked.

"None at all, Master. I like these new legs. They make me feel taller." Ben replied.

His response drew a few laughs from the Clones and the Jedi. They had a feeling he might say something like that, but at least the legs made the kid the right height he needed to be at his age.

"So, how much longer until we get to the ship?" Ben asked.

"Not much longer, kid. It should be coming into view in just a few minutes." Gree replied.

The young Zabrak looked ahead and saw that he was right. It truly was a marvelous sight for his young eyes. A huge Republic Military freighter which was heavily armed and had shields that could repel most blaster fire. No doubt it housed many troops and military personnel. Maybe a few Jedi as well.

Shaak Ti looked at Ben and giggled at the look on his face. He was grinning like crazy and had these four pointed anime stars in his eyes, and to be honest, it just made him seem so adorable to her. Of course, her reaction to seeing these things for the first time was no better.

"Want to see what it looks like on the inside?" Shaak asked.

Ben nodded so fast, Shaak thought his head might've flown off it wasn't attached to his neck. So, not really wanting to stay out in open space much longer herself, Shaak input her security code and transmitted it to the freighter's security detail. This would clear her for landing and have them lower their shields long enough for her and Luminara's own smaller shuttles to dock.

But what she was unaware of was that there was unwanted company following her and her fellow Jedi.

* * *

 _ ***Not Too Far Away…***_

* * *

"Magister Tennyson, they're about to board the shuttle." reported a Plumber Agent.

"Good. Once they're safely on board, we'll launch our attack and begin the boarding process. We can't allow these Jedi to take Ben like they're trying to do!" Max instructed.

The agents nodded and got ready to move into position for their retrieval mission. Gwen was there as well, just in case things go south and she has to use the Omnitrix to help ward off the enemies. Aliens such as Heatblast, Fourarms, Ghostfreak and XLR8 would be ideal for such a mission to prevent Ben from being taken by the Jedi.

Gwen walked up to her grandfather, who was geared up with a heavy plasma cannon, a couple of plasma pistols, and a plasma sword to try and counter the Lightsabers of the Jedi. She had some concerns in regards to her cousin, like why she hadn't seen him for the past year and a half.

Her aunt Sandra and uncle Carl had never told her anything, and when they covered up why with an excuse she could see that they were forcing smiles on their faces. Not to mention the underlying hatred and fear she saw in their eyes whenever her cousin's name was mentioned. This just doesn't seem right to her.

"Grandpa? Do you think Ben will even want to come back with us?" Gwen asked.

"Of course he will, sweetie. We just need to make sure the Jedi can't influence him to think otherwise using their mind tricks." Max replied.

Though, in truth, he doubted that Ben would return to Earth willingly. They'd need to use force to get him away from the Jedi and back into their own custody. But he'd worry about that part a little later. Right now, he needs to focus on the mission.

"Get your game face on, Gwen. We're going in!" Max instructed.

Gwen nodded and activated her Omnitrix. She needed to choose a good alien for this fight, and fast.

* * *

 _ ***Back With Ben…***_

* * *

"Ben, you stay with Master Luminara. I need to go and make my report to the Jedi Council before we leave for Coruscant." Shaak instructed.

"Yes, Ma'am." Ben replied.

Shaak could tell that he was a little nervous, and who wouldn't be? Ben is on a huge ship filled with people he doesn't know, and the one person he trusts even a little bit is leaving for who knows how long. But she knew exactly what to do.

She knelt down and gave Ben a reassuring smile as she gently pat his head, drawing a smile from the youngling.

"Don't worry, little one. I'll be done before you know it." she said.

Seeing Ben was less nervous now, she got up and went to the ship's main Holo Terminal to call the council and give her report, leaving Luminara and Ben alone in the ship's training facility. Though how they got there so fast and why they went there in the first place is beyond me.

Ben looked up at the Mirialan woman and saw the cylindrical device clipped to her belt. It was obviously high tech, despite its less than stellar appearance and small size, but it felt kind of familiar to Ben. Luminara looked at the child and followed his line of sight. Smiling slightly, she shook her head. She should have known that he would be curious about the weapon of a Jedi.

"What's that thing on your belt?" Ben asked. "I think I saw one on Shaak Ti's belt too."

"This is a weapon that is individually crafted by every Jedi once a youngling passes a trial known as the Gathering. It's called a Lightsaber, and during the Gathering, Jedi younglings are transported to the planet Ilum to harvest a Force Crystal which is what gives power to the Lightsaber." she explained, taking hold of her Lightsaber. "These crystals also give each Lightsaber its own trademarked colored plasma blade that is capable of cutting through almost anything. Certain alloys are resistant to a Lightsaber's blade, but eventually, they can be cut by them. This weapon; it is the life of a Jedi."

She knelt down to Ben's level and placed her Lightsaber in his hands. The young Zabrak tested the weight of the weapon in his hands, getting a feel for it and allowing himself to feel the Force empowering the weapon. It was heavier than he expected.

"When will I be allowed to make my own?" Ben asked.

Luminara chuckled and said "That is up to the Jedi Council to decide. The next clan of younglings being sent on their own Gathering expedition won't be leaving for another six months, so you will be a bit behind your classmates. But that's not going to stop me from giving you some lessons in Lightsaber combat."

She had him hold the weapon so that the emitter was facing directly upwards and guided his left hand toward the little red button that activated it.

"Push this button to turn your Lightsaber on and off. If it falls out of your hand or is knocked away by an enemy, it's designed to automatically shut off as a failsafe." Luminara instructed.

Using his thumb, Ben pushed the button and a brilliant green blade erupted from the hilt of the Lightsaber. Ben was in awe at the blade, but at the same time he was having trouble keeping his balance with it out like this. It was too long and making the blade too unbalanced for him. Fortunately, Luminara noticed this and took action.

"Hold on, let me get that for you. There's a button on the side to adjust the blade length."

She pushed the button and adjusted the blade so that it was the right size for a child of Ben's age and height to use. He tested the movement and saw that he could control it easier now. It certainly would be interesting to learn how to use it.

Luminara walked over to a nearby storage crate and used the Force to levitate several tin cans. Ben raised a nonexistent eyebrow at this action.

"Now, we're going to begin your lesson with some basic deflection practice. Using the Force, I am going to throw these cans at you, and I want you to use only the Lightsaber to deflect them as they are thrown at you." Luminara instructed. "I'll throw them at a slower speed and gradually speed them up as the lesson progresses."

"Okay, Master. I'll try." Ben said.

"Do not try. Just do. There is no try." Luminara stated.

"But how am I supposed to do something if I don't TRY to do it?" Ben questioned.

Luminara opened her mouth to answer, but stopped herself. She closed her eyes and tried to think of the best way to answer that, only to find that she had no answer to this question.

"Uh… you know, I never really understood that phrase much myself. But hey, Master Yoda certainly says it a lot." Luminara admitted.

"You seem to hold a lot of respect for this 'Yoda' guy." Ben observed.

Luminara shrugged in response to that.

"He is the Jedi Grandmaster; the leader of the entire Jedi order, and the one often regarded as the oldest and wisest of all Jedi. I'm sure you will meet him when we get to Coruscant and enter the Jedi Temple. Now, let us begin."

Ben grinned and narrowed his eyes as he got into a swordsman stance he saw on TV once. He doesn't quite remember what it was called, but he does remember that it involved a samurai with red hair and an 'X' shaped scar on his face.

With no time to waste, the first can flew. Training has begun.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well, that's the end of this chapter. Remember to keep on voting, and that you have until Ben harvests his Kyber Crystal to cast your votes. Now, I'm off to work on some more stuff. See you all next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, y'all, what's up? Hope everyone had a wonderful Star Wars Day, and I see that several of you have read my first Ranma/Star Wars Rebels story. I noticed that there were mostly complaints about it being a 'pity fic', as some have called it. However, that is not the case for this story. But I'll get to that later. Right now, you're about to see just what kind of craziness is about to go down between the Jedi and the Plumbers in this chapter, so strap in and enjoy.**_

 _ ***I still don't own Ben 10 or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

 _ **An Ancient Relic - The Plumbers Begin Their Assault!**_

* * *

"Remember, Benjamin, when using the Form IV style of combat, you need to keep moving. Fluid motion. One movement into the next, into the next, and so on." Luminara instructed.

She had been lightly tossing tin cans at Ben for Lightsaber practice for some time now, but they weren't making much progress in deflecting yet. Out of twenty cans, so far, Ben has only been able to deflect two before he was pretty much pelted by the things.

And she just knew he was going to have a few nasty bruises because of it. Having less meat on your bones makes you less durable that way. But the young Zabrak was not about to quit just because things were getting hard, and that's something the Mirialan Jedi likes about Ben. He wants to be pushed beyond his limits. He WANTS to be told when he's doing something wrong so he can correct his form and do it right.

It's something quite rare in most younglings, because they normally don't want to admit when they're wrong. The same can be said about most teens and young adults. But not Ben. No, when he does something wrong, he wants people to tell him what he's doing wrong so he can try and correct himself and get it done the right way.

As proven by how Luminara is gently instructing him on how to perform the basic steps for the Form IV Lightsaber techniques.

"Okay, but how do you perform the movements for Form IV?" Ben asked.

"Hand me my Lightsaber, and I will show you how." Luminara instructed.

Ben handed the weapon back to its owner, and after adjusting the blade length to suit her height, Luminara began to go through the movements for the Lightsaber style in question. All the while, she was deflecting low powered Blaster Bolts from a Probe Droid that was hovering a little ways back.

"One! Two! Three! Pivot! Four! Five! Six! Repeat!" Luminara chanted as she went through the movements.

Ben watched in awe as the older and more experienced Jedi seemed to just flow through the movements as if they came naturally to her. Like a river over stone. By the time she was done, she looked back down at Ben, who once again had anime stars in his eyes.

"Remember, youngling, practice these exercises mindfully, and you will see improvement. I promise." she said with a smile.

Ben looked ready to try again, but his eyes found themselves looking at something else. Something that didn't quite belong in a cargo bay.

"Master, what's that?" Ben asked.

"What's what?" Luminara asked in return.

Ben pointed to where he saw the item and the older woman followed his line of sight. Her eyes widened at what she was seeing.

Sitting there on some sort of hidden shrine was what looked like a Lightsaber hilt, but of an older and slightly more archaic design. The hilt itself sort of resembled those of old Knights from medieval times back on Earth. Crusader Swords, if we're talking specifics. This Lightsaber's hilt was all black, and it had two vents on the sides with a decorative 'scorpion stinger' prong. One vent had one above, and the other had one below.

It was clearly ancient, but it still radiated great power and what felt like near limitless Force energy. Ben and Luminara walked closer to the shrine as they examined the ancient hilt with awe from Ben, and slight fear from Luminara.

"Is that a Lightsaber?" asked the young Zabrak.

"It is. I know it is, but I can't shake this uneasy feeling I'm feeling. It's like I can sense a very dark power… an evil power… coming from within that Lightsaber." Luminara replied.

Ben looked to the Mirialan master than back to the odd Lightsaber on the shrine and raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the strange looking weapon. It didn't seem so evil to him, and yet she seemed to sense something far greater than just the weapon itself. Maybe it's because she has a much deeper understanding of the Force than he does?

But this still left one question to the young Zabrak.

"Why would they have such a weapon stored on this ship if it's so dangerous?" he asked.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out." Luminara replied. "Come, Ben. And bring that Lightsaber with you. We must find Shaak Ti and the other Jedi so that we may convene with the rest of the Council and tell them about our finding."

With that, she began to walk out of the cargo hold while Ben used the Force to bring the odd Lightsaber to him. Once the hilt of this blade landed in his hand, he felt a pulse flow into him from the weapon and the Force. He felt a sort of primal, burning fury pulsating within the hilt. And he doesn't understand why.

But he had no more time to waste. He has to catch up with Luminara, as he saw that she was further down the hall than he was. He began running as fast as his new legs could carry him. Which is actually much faster than he thought possible.

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" he called after the master.

* * *

 _ ***With the Plumbers…***_

* * *

On the main battle cruiser of the Plumbers fleet, Max was going over the plan of attack for the team that would be boarding the Republic battleship. He was going over the final details of the attack.

"...The Alpha Team will charge at them from the front while the Omega Team circles around to attack from the rear. Gold and Bronze Teams will try to cut around to either side and try to cut off their ammunitions supplies and take out any on board defenses. That's the key. Once we have them surrounded, Gwen will charge in as one of her stronger aliens and take out the Jedi so we can retrieve Ben and bring him home. Make sure your Plasma Cannons are charged, and set your pistols to stun should Ben decide not to come back willingly. Any questions?"

At first, it seemed like no one had any questions for the elderly Magister of the Plumbers. That would make things a lot easier for them all, as it means that they understand the plan. That is, until Hobble raised his hand.

"Yes, Hobble?"

"What if the Jedi back on Coruscant send in reinforcements? I mean, I know that with all our numbers and tech, we can take on four Jedi, but if they send reinforcements?" he asked.

"That's actually a very good question, Hobble. If they send in reinforcements, then we'll have no choice but to retreat. Whether we have Ben back with us or not." Max replied. "Now, prepare for battle, boys and girls! We got red light!"

The Plumbers began to mobilize at a breakneck pace. Each one grabbed weapons and earpiece communicators, but some of them moved to the smaller attack vessels to engage in intergalactic dogfights.

"Trainee Blonko, your com's got static." said a Tetramand Plumber.

The young Revonnahgander tapped his communicator a couple of times and the static went away.

"Got it." he said.

As everyone checked their weapons, Gwen began to select the alien that she would use to bring her cousin back home. She thought about using Four Arms or Cannonbolt, but she felt that those would be too predictable. After all, during their roadtrip with their grandfather, Ben has seen her fight as those two aliens many times before.

Therefore, he knows their abilities and their limits inside and out. Thus, he could tell the Jedi how to beat her in those forms, and then the mission would be a failure because of her. So, she turned the dial to a new alien that she saw was unlocked and prayed that it would help.

"This is it, boys and girls. No turning back now." Gwen said.

As the light turned green, the first wave of ships launched and their green plasma bolts were fired at the slightly larger ship. The battle of the Plumbers and the Jedi has begun!

* * *

 _ ***Back on the ship…***_

* * *

Luminara and the other Jedi were now gathered in front of a holo communication desk as they waited for a signal to get through to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Ben was now standing next to Shaak Ti, the strange Lightsaber he found still held in his hands, waiting for the signal to go through. He looked at the passing stars as he waited, mentally mapping out the stars that made up several constellations he knows about.

' _There's Cancer, the crab. That one's the dragon, Draco. And that's a White Dwarf.'_

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of an elderly voice that sounded like someone was talking over a radio.

"Masters Unduli and Shaak Ti. Good to hear from you both, it is. Found and healed the youngling, have you?"

Ben looked up to see hologram images of two people on the table. One of them was an intimidating looking bald man, and the other was, for lack of better term, an elderly troll or imp.

"Yes, Master Yoda. He is right here with us. And he has found a rather unusual Lightsaber hilt in the cargo hold on this ship." Shaak Ti replied.

Nervously, Ben made himself known to the two holographic Jedi Masters. He awkwardly bowed to them as he introduced himself, not really knowing what sort of protocol applied in this particular situation.

"Hello, Masters. My name is Ben Tennyson. Although, I don't really think of myself as a Tennyson anymore."

Sensing the youngling's nervousness even through the holograms, Master Windu offered a rare, reassuring grin to the young lad. He understood the boy was nervous, and didn't want a child who possessed such strength in the Force to feel alienated from possible future peers.

"There's no need to be nervous, Ben. No one's going to harm you. I am Mace Windu, and this is Master Yoda. We are also Jedi Masters who are members of the Jedi High Council. Now tell us, what is is about this Lightsaber Hilt you found that makes it so unusual?"

"I don't know, Master Windu. But when I found it, Master Luminara said that she could sense a dark and evil feeling from the hilt. And when I picked it up, I felt this powerful pulse of primal fury coming from the inside of the blade." Ben explained.

Yoda hummed as he pondered this new information. If what this child was saying is true, then this blade could only belong to one person.

"See this blade, may we?" Yoda asked.

Ben nodded and held the Lightsaber out to the holograms so they could get a closer look at the blade. If they were shocked, they sure did a very good job at hiding it.

"Hmm. Recognize that Lightsaber, I do. Seen it many times, when just a Knight, I have." Yoda said. "Belonged to a powerful Sith Lord, that Lightsaber once did. Why it was on your ship, and not in the temple, I do not know. Be wary of that weapon, you must."

"I agree. I remember reading about such a weapon in the Temple Archives back when I myself was a Padawan. It belonged to a Sith Lord known as Darth Nox. She was a mighty Sith Sorcerer who was strong in the ways of Force Lightning and specialized in the Lightsaber form known as Makashi. She constructed that Lightsaber using the Lightsaber that belonged to her ancestor, Lord Kallig, as the base. It was modified to use a more powerful crystal as a power source while adding those two vents on the sides to redirect the excess power in the form of two additional blades that were made to protect the user's hands from direct attack. Though cumbersome to use when using two Lightsabers at once, that blade's design makes it the perfect duelist's blade, and it has been the downfall of many a Jedi in the days of the Old Republic." Mace explained.

"I don't know, master. Is the weapon really a tool of evil just because of the one who used it before?" Ben asked. "I mean, it was Darth Nox who killed all those Jedi in the past. She may have used this Lightsaber to kill them, but that doesn't mean the weapon is evil, does it?"

"Very insightful, your question is, youngling. A question that have the answer to, I do not yet. Hold onto that Lightsaber, you must. Keep it safe." Yoda instructed.

"Yes, master." said Ben.

He placed the Lightsaber on his belt so he would have it on him at all times, but before anything else could be said, the ship began to shake as explosions could be heard from outside.

"What was that?!" yelped Ben.

"I don't know. Hold on." Shaak replied.

She pushed a button on the communicator and pulled up another hologram of a Clone Trooper.

"Trooper, what's going on?" she asked.

"General! We're under attack, sir! Those Plumbers have struck and they're trying to board the ship!" he explained.

"Plumbers?! That ain't good. I guess they don't want the Jedi to get me into the order." Ben said. "Try to hold them off as long as you can, Trooper! We're on our way!"

"Will do, kid!" the Trooper said as he cut the feed.

Master Windu and Yoda reappeared and Ben stood to face them, waiting for orders. The two masters over the hologram could easily tell that the youngling wanted to help defend the ship and everyone on it, and they respected that. But they weren't so sure if they should send an inexperienced child into battle like this.

After all, he's not even a Padawan yet. And it seems like Ben could read their thoughts on this matter.

"Masters, if I don't go out there and help those troops out, they'll be slaughtered! Especially if they go up against Gwen and her Omnitrix! I've seen those Plumbers fight, and I know all of Gwen's aliens by heart! I've memorized their attack patterns, their strategies, and all of the strengths and weaknesses of all of Gwen's current aliens! Please… I want to help!"

Yoda and Mace stared at Ben for what felt like an eternity to the child, silently debating whether or not they should let him fight in something this dangerous with none of the necessary training. Finally, Yoda spoke up.

"Help the troops on the ship, you will, Ben Tennyson. Go with you, Masters Shaak Ti and Luminara will. Let these Plumbers win, you must not." Yoda instructed.

"Try to hold out as long as possible. We will send reinforcements to your coordinates at once." Mace added.

With that, the holograms fizzled out while Ben wasted no time in moving to the door in order to go and help those troops before it was too late. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Shaak looking at him with some hesitance in her eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure you wish to do this, Ben?" she asked. "Once you are in the midst of battle, there will be no turning back."

Ben's determination did not waver. His eyes told the Jedi woman all she needed to know. He's not going to back down. Not going to allow any of those troops to die! She too grew determined and nodded as she, Ben and Luminara raced out of the room to the aid of the troops. It seems like the battle of Plumbers and Jedi has begun.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **So, how do you guys like this chapter? Is it good enough of an interaction between Ben and masters Windu and Yoda? Do you like how I had him find a Lightsaber that belonged to Darth Nox of the Old Republic? What could possibly happen in the next chapter! Keep reading and find out!**_

 _ **Also, don't forget to keep voting on the poll I have for my Revenge of Maul story. Although, I am thinking of renaming the story Resurrection Revan, and having Ranma bring honor and glory back to the name of Darth Revan. What do you guys think about that? Finally, here are the current results of the poll.**_

* * *

 _ **Nabiki Tendo: 4 votes**_

 _ **Ahsoka Tano: 3 votes**_

 _ **The Seventh Sister (Whom I firmly believe is Barriss turned to the Dark Side): 3 votes**_

 _ **Shampoo (ShanPu): 2 votes**_

 _ **Kodachi Kuno: 2 votes**_

 _ **Akane Tendo: 1 vote**_

 _ **Ukyo Kuonji: 1 vote**_

 _ **Barriss Offee (Before Dark Side Corruption): 1 vote**_

 _ **Shaak Ti: 1 vote**_

 _ **Albino Twi'lek (My Newest OC): 1 vote**_

 _ **Kasumi Tendo: 0 votes**_

 _ **Luminara Unduli: 0 votes**_

 _ **Aayla Secura: 0 votes**_

 _ **Riyo Chuchi: 0 votes**_

* * *

 _ **Remember to keep casting your votes, because whoever wins this poll will be paired with Ranma and will be tasked with teaching his future deciples the ways of the Light Side of the Force. See you all later.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!**_

* * *

 _ **Hey, folks. SaurusRock625 here. And how about a little storytime? So, I've been thinking about how I have so many stories on my profile and how I seem to randomly focus on a single genre for all of my stories. At first, it was categories like Danny Phantom and Ben 10. Then came Star Wars: The Clone Wars. After that, I began focusing on Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Then, of course, there was my RWBY phase. And now, I'm on Star Wars again.**_

 _ **Now, I'm not complaining. I'm just saying that I've been on a very wide streak of certain stories. And as of right now, I'm going to be moving some of them to a new FanFiction profile that I made, which will strictly be for stories of this Genre: Star Wars. It doesn't matter what series of Star Wars it is, but those stories will all be moved to this new account. This account is Marka Ragnos629.**_

 _ **Please go to that account as I will be moving all of my current Star Wars stories over to this account, as well as adding any new Star Wars stories I come up with to said account. I'll just need to take some time to edit the chapters as I add them, but I hope you guys follow me on my new account, with which I will post about on my Bio. But enough about that. I'll see you all over there, and see you all in whatever it is I post/update next.**_


End file.
